


Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

by starryocean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: Drabble, F/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryocean/pseuds/starryocean
Summary: More to come, but really these are just going to be like all those compilation vines, but instead of vines it's my thoughts and how i think that the characters fit in them ?? or at least like how they would react ?? like no fanon or canon as of right now. little blurbs. little day dreams.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marinette dupain-cheng/oc
Kudos: 17





	1. Marinette Setting a Man on Fire (not literally)

Marinette stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, facing away from her boyfriend. He was in the middle of scolding her for the umpteenth time that month. They hadn’t been dating long, and she wasn’t full heartedly in it. In her attempts to get over Adrien, she clung to whatever fixation was closest, which happened to be Ryan at the time, but that was when Hawkmoth’s attempts to take over their miraculouses had receded. Perhaps it was because it was summer break for the students, or maybe it was for some other reason completely unrelated, but now that school was back in session and Hawkmoth’s plans were in full-throttle, Marinette’s free time had greatly decreased, which caused issues in the relationship on her boyfriend’s end.  
  
“Stop being so melodramatic,” he said, his temper rising in tandem with his ego. He liked belittling her and he liked putting her down. It made him feel like he had the upper hand.  
  
But, what a fool he was.  
  
Marinette turned on her heels and her boyfriend could practically see the flames dancing in her eyes. Something that resembled a smirk across her face, meaning that she was about to tear into him for the last time. The boyfriend’s ego crashed down at once, knowing that she had already won the argument. She wasn’t angry. She was far from it. Marinette’s confidence was bolstered in this state of mind, and she spoke with ease.  
  
“Listen here, Ryan,” she said. Her slim finger pointed at him, her eyes fierce. This was the way she felt after casting Lucky Charm. This was how she felt when she knew what to do as Ladybug. This is how she felt as Ladybug. “You might be all fine and dandy hiding and suppressing your emotions, which is expected from a man of your,” she paused, looking him up and down, before continuing, “background, but I will not restrain my emotions, which weren’t melodramatic in the least, so you can feel dominant in a relationship that was bound to fail from the get go.”  
  
She took a step away from him and grabbed her school bag, “Besides, how would you know what the general idea of admiration or love is without being able to express your emotions? Don’t mis-explain my emotions to me if you can’t even bear yours.”  
  
The words hit home for Ryan. She was right. Every word that she said had rhyme and reason to it. She wasn’t as naive as he had thought.  
  
Marinette left his house, school bag in hand, and headed towards the bakery. Although she loved Adrien, she knew that sustaining a relationship with him would be improbable, but at least he wouldn’t be too demanding when it came to how much free-time she had since his own father won’t even let him out of the house.  
  
“At least I have you, Tikki,” she said to the kwami that was hiding in her purse.  
  
“Of course you do, Marinette. I wouldn’t leave your side unless you forced me!” Tikki and Marinette giggled together. Marinette was happier than she had been since she started school and felt confident that she wouldn’t be too caught up on Adrien. But Cat Noir on the other hand…


	2. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I listen to music and it makes me feel a certain way. Plus it is getting to be the holiday season and you know what that means? seasonal holiday depression. . . just kidding? anyway i was listening to Unworthy by Vancouver Sleep Clinic and it gave me these vibes, enjoy.

Adrien had made it back just in time for dinner that day after fighting off another one of Hawkmoth’s akumatized citizens. He left Plagg in his room so Plagg could stuff himself full of the Camembert cheese that was hidden in there. Adrien left the room to go downstairs and join his father for dinner.

At least, that is what he wanted. Adrien was having a peculiarly off day. There were some days when he was Cat Noir that he felt like he was rendered useless. Not for the entire time usually, but partially. A dinner with his father — not a dinner alone — is what he needed tonight. But he sat, and sat, and sat, waiting for his father to come downstairs and join him, but that never came. He pushed his cold food away from him, his hunger disappearing.

He was in a funk. A bad mood. A lonesome mood. He wanted to be close to someone other than Plagg that he could confide in. Although he had plenty of activities that had the potential to keep him engaged, he yearned for a connection to someone, anyone. Adrien thought he could get that connection with Ladybug, but without the ability to reveal information about their personal life, they could never get on the level of intimacy that he longed for.

When Adrien entered his room, he saw Plagg sitting on his couch with an entire wheel of cheese. Adrien sat next to him, holding his head in his hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Plagg asked before gulping down another piece of cheese.

Adrien shrugged and leaned back on the couch, “I don’t know.” 

But he knew exactly what was wrong. He wanted a friend. He wanted a partner. He wanted someone to talk with day after day that he wouldn’t grow tired of. He felt isolated and every moment that passed made him feel worse. He could sit around and mope, but he didn’t exactly see the point of that. It would just make him feel worse, and he knew how the akumas preyed on those feelings.

“I want a friend,” Adrien finally said.

“I’m your friend,” Plagg responded.

“Yes, but a friend friend. Not a kwami,” Adrien said. “I need someone to bond with and relate with.” Adrien thought about the fencing team, but knew that he couldn’t really just talk with them. They were teammates in a loose sense, not friends.

“What about Nino?” Plagg suggested.

“No, it isn’t quite that feeling,” Adrien muttered. But as he thought more about school, it dawned on him. “Plagg, claws out.”

Adrien arrived on the roof of the bakery, meaning he was practically at Marinette’s door. After what had happened with her father the last time, he really didn’t want to risk encountering him again. He softly knocked on the door that opened to Marinette’s room. It was kind of late, but not to the point that she would be sleeping. Unless she was taking a nap. Which would be extremely rude of him to interrupt.

He started to feel bad when she didn’t open up right away. He thought he might be interrupting something. He climbed up on the railing that lined the rooftop terrace and looked out over the city. Where would he go?

“Cat Noir?” Marinette said from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and hopped off the railing. He grabbed her hand and attempted to kissed it.

“M’lady.” An disingenuous smile appeared on his face, and Marinette could tell. She retracted her hand from his and closed the door to her room.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. She went to turn on the lights, but he stopped her.

He looked around and let out a sigh, “Would you believe me if I told you I was craving some of the macaroons that your father makes?”

Marinette tapped her finger against her lips, thinking. She shrugged, “Good enough for me. I’ll go get some.”

As Marinette climbed down the ladder, he sat on the ground, looking up at the moon. It was approaching winter time and the sun set earlier. He waited for her to return, trying to think of a good excuse to tell her about just randomly showing up at her place. He sat criss-cross applesauce and looked around, his green eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. 

Soon, a plate slid onto the ground and Marinette crawled out of her room. She picked up the plate and handed it to him, sitting a little ways away from him, as if to give him space.

“I got you some croissants too,” she said. “They aren’t fresh, if that is what you were looking for, but they were made today.”

“No, no, this is perfect,” he responded, picking up on of the macaroons. He took small bites, relishing in the silence. Marinette drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

“So, are you going to tell me why you are really here, kitty?” She asked. He smirked at the nickname.

“Just like Ladybug,” he said softly. “I don’t know, I guess I was just feeling lonely.” He turned his head to look at her. She rested her head on her knees and looked at him. For a moment, he could feel his heart rush, but he didn’t think much of it.

“I know that feeling,” she said.

“But you have Ayla,” he responded a bit too quickly. “Or so I’ve seen from the times we’ve crossed paths.”

They chuckled together. Marinette’s out of enjoyment, Adrien’s out of embarrassment.

“I might have Alya, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get lonely,” she responded. She rested her head on her chin so she could look up at the moon. “There are some things that I can’t tell people, and keeping those secrets isolates me from the world. They inherently make me lonely.”

“Well, you can tell me,” he said. “I have no one to tell.”

“Except Ladybug.” Marinette side-eyed him, to watch his response.

His shoulders slouched forward and he dropped his head, “Well, we aren’t too keen on sharing anything. At least, she’s not.”

“Sorry, kitty,” Marinette responded looking back up to the moon. It was quiet for awhile longer while he ate one of the croissants that she had brought up to him. They were chocolate filled. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” He asked.

Marinette looked at him again. She didn’t want to know his true identity, but she was sure he wasn’t going to tell her. “Sure,” she said with a smile. She could humor him as Marinette, but as Ladybug, it would be too risky.

He played with a leaf that had fallen on the rooftop, and sighed, “This life and my other life don’t differ that much.”

“Oh, you actually go around wearing normal clothes? I thought you were just Cat Noir all the time,” Marinette said in a teasing manner. Adrien couldn’t help but laugh and rub the back of his neck. He really believed that she had no clue to what it was like to be a superhero, and that innocence made him warm.

“Yeah, well, you’d be surprised,” he said.

They sat again in silence, but Marinette was the one that broke it this time, “What did you mean? By there not being much of a difference?”

He picked up the leaf and passed it back and forth in his hands, “Whether I am me me, or Cat Noir me, I still feel alone.”

“What about Ladybug?” Marinette asked, stunned by his revelation.

“I mean, we save Paris together, we make idle chitchat when necessary, but she doesn’t give me an inch because we have to keep our identities a secret. It doesn’t create a very not-feeling-alone atmosphere,” he said. Marinette watched him as he played with the leaf.

“Do you want to know a secret?” She asked. He nodded his head, still playing with his leaf. “Well, I am friends with Ladybug. I can try to get her to lighten up a little bit,” she said.

“As if she would,” he responded curtly.

“Well, what if we found another form of communication? So we can be friends,” she said.

“Why would you want to be friends with me?” He asked, looking at her, his green eyes watching every movement she made.

“Well, I don’t have a lot of friends, so I have ample amounts of time. And that way you wouldn’t need to transform every time you felt lonely,” she responded with a friendly smile. “We could do something as easy as emailing or instant messaging.”

That sounded nice to him, both on Cat Noir’s side and Adrien’s. He smiled, more genuine this time than last and reached out his hand, “Sounds like a deal, m’lady.”

Marinette shook his hand and left to go to her room. She came back up with a piece of paper and a paper bag for the snacks. She handed him the paper and packed the snacks for him. He stood up and watched as she packed the items. He felt calm and happy, which was not unusual for him, but there was something else mixed in it. She handed him the bag and reached up to the bell that rested on his neck.

“I’ll be waiting to hear from you, Cat Noir,” she said, flicking his bell. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

“Talk with you soon, m’lady.” With that, he was racing across Paris to get to his house. He transformed back and sat on his couch with his feet on the table in front of him. “Plagg, I made a friend!” 

He was relieved. He had her email and instant messaging username. He could talk to someone any time of the day and actually talk! He didn’t have to reveal anything about his life, but he could idly chitchat about anything that he needed or wanted to. Like movies, or games, or questions he always had but never asked. 

Some how, life became a little easier.


	3. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been watching Miraculous lately and listening to music, so enjoy a bit of future Luka x Marinette, but the sad kind, because what else is there to do ! was listening to Done with These Days by Vinyl Theatre! thank you for reading !

“Marinette,” Luka called out, pulling her starstruck attention away from her phone. She had been watching the newest advertisement that Adrien had been in and her fascination with it was wearing on Luka’s patience.

Quickly, she locked her phone and looked up at him, the embarrassed smile that she wore so well forming on her lips, “Right, you are so right. I’m here with you and should be spending time with you, not staring at my silly phone.” She turned her body towards him, her legs crossing so she could sit comfortably. “What were you saying?”

“Nevermind,” Luka answered, his fingers lightly strumming on his guitar. Typically, in Marinette’s presence, his melodies were jubilant, bright, anything that resembled his emotions towards her, but in this moment his melodies were hesitant, distant, and melancholic. It was only this way when he felt tossed to the side. They had been dating now for almost a year, or at least that is what he thought, but she still had yet to change. Kagami and Adrien were obviously an item and they were happy; why couldn’t he and Marinette be the same?

Marinette’s hand reached out, trying to console him, “I promise I’m here and in the moment, Luka. Let’s talk, let’s hang. Just the two of us.”

The strumming on his guitar stopped. A bitter smirk appeared on his lips. Was it the right time? 

“Marinette, I know I told you I could wait for you to get over Adrien,” he started, his gaze refusing to meet hers. “I’ve waited, and I thought you were over him, which is why we started spending more time alone, but in moments like these, I feel like you truly haven’t gotten over those feelings.” He waited a beat before he continued, “I feel like you never even tried to erase those feelings.”

The words weren’t meant to hurt Marinette, but he knew that once they left his lips they had. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet her’s as her hand dropped from his shoulder. She had shrunk back further from him than she was before. He placed his guitar on the ground so it leaned up against the couch and reached out for her hand. Reluctantly, Marinette let him take it. He gave it a gentle squeeze and forced a disingenuous smile upon his lips.

“I get it, he is your first love,” he started again. “They are hard to get over and rarely last, but it has been tiring for me. I want to be done with these days where you revert back into the Adrien-lover that you were when we first met. I still love you, but this part of you is something that hurts me now that we are so far into this relationship.”

“But,” she started. Luka shook his head, signaling that now wasn’t the right time.

“Time after time, I’ve told you. If you aren’t over him completely, tell me. If I’m not enough, tell me.”

“Luka, I…”

“If it ever came down to it, I’d still give you every good day I have stored up, but I can’t relinquish everything that is good for you to never be able to full-heartedly return it. If you still love him, then this can’t continue.”

A soft sigh left Marinette’s lips and she pulled her hand away from his. “You are right, Luka. It isn’t fair to you, nor is it fair to me. We are getting older now and learning more. As much as I have tried to forget about Adrien, there is always something there to remind me of him and it pulls me back in. I’m sorry that I’ve been stringing you along.”

“It’s okay, Marinette. I had to prepare for a heartbreak like this a long time ago when you still hadn’t made your choice. I guess that wall just never crumbled inside of me.”

“But,” Marinette said, meeting his eyes for the first time since the topic started. “You have to know that I did love you, too.”

Luka couldn’t help but smile, “I know, Marinette. And, I thank you for those days that you loved me.” He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly, knowing that this would be the last time he could give her a hug like this. Her hands returned the hug, but Luka could feel the hesitancy in it. He knew it was hard, having this conversation and making this decision, but what Marinette had said was true. It wasn’t fair. They both deserved better.


End file.
